


Conspiracy Theories

by commanderogerss



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Gen, i have this headcanon that bucky killed jfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the day the president dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon mcu wise that Bucky killed JFK, and thus this came out. This is like a year or so old and I've edited and stuff, so if anything sounds weird it's totally my fault. I hope you enjoy this. Also it was really weird when I wrote this due to the fact that I was humanising Lee Harvey Oswald and it just made me uncomfortable. Also I know Hydra's origins are based in Germany but I figured that during the Cold War they worked closely with the Soviet Union.

It's November 22nd, 1963. Today is the known day that many start off believing in conspiracy theories, all conspiracy theories come back to this assassination and it’s Hydra who plants these theories for common men to believe in. The man sits in a bright lit room with folders of the next person he needs to kill adjacent to him on a table, his brown hair is slicked back and he’s covered in black protection gear, he has no weapons on him and he feels … _empty_. He leans over to open the manilla folders, it includes a visual of his target, photographs that are taken at home, at rallies and speeches; it becomes a usual practice for him. He reads to himself why he has to kill this man.

> ' _A threat to HYDRA and the Soviet Union_.'

        He doesn't wonder if there is more to it, he has been asked to kill someone, and that is what he will do. He always follows his missions. A lot of his victims die because they’re a threat to Hydra and the Soviet Union. Thumbing over the photos and documents he notices the profession. A politician. A lot of his victims are politicians or influential people who sometimes goes astray and they call on him to take them out. He has a mission to do and he’s going to do it with no fault. No one has ever known who kills these important historical figures, some whisper his name but most believe it's just a myth like Hercules and his battles during ancient Greek times.

        "When does it happen?" He asks closing the folder and putting it back. His face deadpan, his default look. He doesn't know how to smile, or to laugh. He is taught to kill, murder, assassinate, and leave no trace. There are multiple scientists, and military officers in the room, some are pacing back and forth others are looking over things for the big event that is going to happen. He’s a test subject; their test subject; _their_ subject.

        "In twelve hundred hours. In Dallas, Texas, America," One of the men who is near him responds, another man looks him over in hopes that he is fit to kill. Specifically looking at his arm.

        He nods not wanting to talk any more. He isn't a talker, he knows how to speak Russian and some English but he chooses not to talk most of the time unless he has to. He’s getting looked over and prodded by the scientists in hopes that he can continue on killing. They tell him of a Hydra agent that would take the blame for the murder, he nods and doesn't ask any questions. He keeps to himself, either on ice or alone in a cell. He doesn't meet any other agents of Hydra, or anyone much like himself.

        Early in the morning he receives where he is going to be as well as what he is actually supposed to do. He doesn't bring anything with him, the only thing he needs is guns, ammo and his knife. Hydra will supply that to him, they always do. He sits still on the plane. He isn't nervous, so he has no way to bob his right leg up and down or bite his nails like he notices that a lot of people did when they’re anxious.

        They land in a discreet location somewhere near Dallas. He moves along with the men he is with. He is meeting with the man that is supposed to be with him when the shots go off. The man that is supposed to kill the politician. He finally sees the man. A man who is an inch shorter and many pounds smaller. Whose hair is balding at the sides and a small smile is found on his face, he’s wearing a flannelette shirt and some khaki’s.

        They walk over and the man introduces himself. He can see the flicker of the man’s eye from his left arm to his face, going back and forth whether to ask about it – or leave it to another time and another day.

        “Lee Harvey Oswald,” Lee holds out his hand, the assassin looks down but doesn't shake it, seconds pass and Lee awkwardly puts his hand back into the pocket of his pants. He looks around him, seeing if they’re being followed, or if someone will to attack. He felt nothing. Now he can talk. Lee spoke in Russian, so there is no need for a translator.

        “Don’t miss. If you miss, this mission will fail,” he knew that he was going to shoot, but there needed to be at least two shots to not make it look so _obvious_. That’s what they told him. Lee is much younger than he had thought. He looks like a child, doing something adult, trying to join the adult table.

        “All right, I won’t miss,” he said putting his hands up in defence. “You know, I was a part of the Marine Corps before I decided to join Hydra.” He ignores Lee’s last statement and walks off, with Lee trailing a few men behind. They’re off to sit in an unmarked van to the location where it’s going to commence. They tell both males that the guns and ammos are there. It’s a location that Lee picked specifically.

        It’s 12:15 pm, and the two are in the building setting up for the event that is to take place. He watches out for any suspicious activity. Nothing. Minutes tick on and they’re just standing there. Waiting. For something. He’s silent, whilst Lee paces back and forth, his thumb between his teeth. Lee’s nervous and he can sense it. Lee would bite his bottom lip, or his finger nails. Much like humans did.

_Humans did._

        He shakes off the thought and looks outside, knowing when to shoot. Lee notices his stance and follows him, looking down at the crowds cheering louder as their target neared. Lee took the 6.5×52mm Carcano sniper gun into his hands, he does the same holding the same model, his grip on the gun is tight, no wobbling or jiggling at all. However Lee holds the gun loose, the gun almost chattering in his shaky hands. The car slowly turns and crosses their vision.

**_BANG_ **

Miss.

        He hears an annoyed grunt as Lee takes another shot before it struck the leader in the throat. He kicks Lee hard, knocking him to the ground. He positions himself and third bang goes off.  Straight to the head. Blood spurts out of the leaders head. He could see his wife holding him. Screaming out for someone to help her before an agent for the secret service raced up to the car. He drops the gun and begins to walk away.

“What are you doing?” Lee asks to him looking up from the floor.

“Mission is completed. You failed the objective.”

“So you’re going to go and leave me by myself? What am I supposed to do?”

“Run” and with that he disappears. Lee looks around shaking before taking a revolver and cleaning up the area.

        He disappears without a trace. The day he kills is the day that conspiracy theories begin to toil. He finds his way to the unmarked van back to the aeroplane back to Russia where he will go under cryo-freeze until the next time has to kill.

November 22 nd , 1963 is the day  ~~The Winter Soldier~~ Bucky Barnes murders President John F. Kennedy. 


End file.
